pedrofilms_incfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Misty (Pokémon)
Misty (japonês: カ ス ミ Kasumi) é um aspirante a mestre de Pokémon de Água e ex-parceiro de viagem de Ash. Ela também é a líder da academia Cerulean, entregando o distintivo Cascade aos treinadores que a derrotam. Ela é especialista em Pokémon do tipo Água. Misty viajou com Ash através de Kanto, nas Ilhas Orange e Johto, aprimorando suas habilidades como treinadora do tipo Água ao longo do caminho. Eventualmente, ela decidiu voltar para casa para presidir a academia de sua família. No anime História Não se sabe muito sobre a infância de Misty além de ela ser tecnicamente uma das Líderes da Academia ao lado das três irmãs. Quando ela era muito jovem, um encontro com um Gyarados no Ginásio Cerulean levou-a a ter medo deles. Em No Big Woop!, foi revelado que Misty tocava pandeiro quando criança. Misty costumava receber brinquedos e roupas de minhas irmãs mais velhas, que pareciam ter sido favorecidos em sua família, como visto nos flashbacks de Princess vs. Princess. O bullying e a exclusão de suas irmãs levaram Misty a sair de casa e efetivamente deixar suas irmãs como líderes do ginásio antes de Pokémon, I Choose You!, escolhendo provar-se como um mestre de Pokémon do tipo água. Original series Misty estreou em Pokémon, I Choose You!, pescando em um rio próximo na Rota 1. Quando sua vara de pescar pegou alguma coisa, ela conseguiu puxar não um Pokémon do tipo Água, mas Ash e seu Pikachu ferido, que estavam sendo perseguidos por um rebanho de Spearow. Depois de apontar Ash na direção do Pokémon Center mais próximo, o de Cidade de Veridian, ele pegou emprestada a bicicleta dela, dizendo que a devolveria algum dia. Em Pokémon Emergency!, Misty apareceu no Pokémon Center depois que Ash largou seu Pikachu, segurando sua bicicleta carbonizada e exigindo uma nova imediatamente. Ela continuou seguindo Ash enquanto ele se dirigia para Cidade de Pewter, dizendo a ele em Showdown em Cidade de Pewter que ela continuaria seguindo-o até ser pago de volta pela bicicleta. Consequentemente, Misty viajou pela região de Kanto, o arquipélago de Orange e a região de Johto com Ash. No início da série, ela mencionou a substituição da bicicleta várias vezes. No final da Liga Indigo, no entanto, Misty parecia ter esquecido a bicicleta, indicando que sua verdadeira razão para seguir junto com Ash era que ela simplesmente queria ficar com suas amigas. Enquanto viajava com Ash, Misty costumava atuar como treinador nas batalhas de Pokémon. Mais tarde, Ash e Misty se juntaram a Brock, de Showdown em Pewter City a Poké Ball Peril e novamente do final de The Rivalry Revival até o final da série original, e Tracey de The Lost Lapras a The Rivalry Revival. Quando ela e Brock estavam viajando com Ash, Misty puxava Brock pelo ouvido quando ele se aproximava de uma mulher bonita. Isso começou em The Bridge Bike Gang e Luzes, Câmeras e Ação e se tornou muito mais frequente enquanto eles estavam em Johto. Em The Water Flowers of Cerulean City, Misty desafiou Ash para uma batalha no Ginásio depois que suas irmãs no Ginásio Cerulean quase deram a Ash um distintivo em cascata sem uma batalha e para provar que ela era uma treinadora Pokémon tão boa quanto suas irmãs. Ash e Misty derrotaram um Pokémon, mas o Equipe Rocket interrompeu a partida quando eles tentaram roubar o Pokémon de Água do Ginásio. As irmãs de Misty deram um distintivo a Ash quando Pikachu salvou o ginásio com seu raio, por causa das objeções de Misty. Em Tentacool e Tentacruel, enquanto esperava a próxima balsa para o continente, Misty viu um grande grupo de Tentacool e um gigante Tentacruel atacando Porta Vista depois que a atividade humana destruiu suas casas. Ela convenceu o Tentacool e o Tentacruel a parar de atacar o porto, e os humanos não ocupariam mais as casas de Tentacool e Tentacruel no recife, e também pegaram um Horsea. Misty se tornou o primeiro personagem principal a cuidar de um bebê Pokemon em Who Gets to Keep Togepi? quando o ovo que Ash havia encontrado no Ataque dos Pokémon Pré-Históricos eclode em um Togepi. Ele imprimiu em Misty como sua mãe quando ela se tornou a primeira coisa que viu, mesmo depois que Ash venceu um torneio para decidir quem deveria mantê-lo. Misty levaria Togepi por aí sem uma Pokébola pelo resto da série. Em Misty Meets Her Match, Misty teve a chance de ficar nas Ilhas Orange quando Rudy, o líder do ginásio na ilha de Trovita, ofereceu deixá-la ficar com ele. Misty considerou a oferta, mas ela finalmente decidiu continuar viajando com Ash e o apoiou em sua batalha contra Rudy. Em Hook, Line e Stinker, Misty competia na competição anual de captura de marking. Depois que Misty e Andreas pegaram Seaking, que pesava 55 kg., Misty e Andreas lutaram entre si para quebrar o empate. Misty venceu a competição depois que o Poliwhirl derrotou o Poliwrath de Andreas. Misty participou da Whirl Cup ao lado de Ash, de Octillery the Outcast a The Perfect Match!. Ela derrotou Ash no segundo round e chegou aos oito melhores da competição antes de perder por pouco para Trinity. Em Gotta Catch Ya Later!, Misty retornou ao Centro Pokémon da cidade de Viridian e descobriu que sua bicicleta foi consertada pela enfermeira Joy da cidade. Misty mostrou-se triste por não ter mais a desculpa conveniente para viajar com Ash - especialmente quando viu que Ash não tinha aprendido isso e assumiu que o seguia por causa de sua bicicleta. Além disso, suas irmãs Daisy, Lily e Violet ligaram para Misty naquele momento para lhe dizer que estavam fazendo uma turnê mundial e precisavam que ela voltasse a Cerulean e assistisse à academia na ausência deles. No entanto, Misty viu como Ash realmente se importava com ela quando a salvou de um trio de gângsteres Pokémon. Misty queria ficar com Ash, mas achava que era sua responsabilidade assumir o Ginásio, que seria fechado se não fosse atendido. Após o retorno de suas irmãs, Misty permaneceu a única líder da academia de Cerulean. Desde o seu retorno, apenas Daisy parece passar uma quantidade significativa de tempo na academia. Enquanto trabalhava no ginásio, Misty às vezes recebe ajuda de Tracey quando ele está visitando ou executando uma tarefa para o professor Carvalho. Advanced Generation series Misty foi mencionado pela primeira vez por Ash em Tree's a Crowd.